<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potential by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654551">Potential</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hawk Twins [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parker x Reader, clint x nat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hawk Twins [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potential</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once you had placed your flowers in your room, you held Parker’s hand once you went back down for dinner. “I missed you.” He squeezed your hand. “I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow?”</p><p>He blushed. “That was too far off.” He admitted. “I couldn’t stand being away from you three for long.” hearing him say that, your heart skipped a beat. “I want to start making things up to you. Flowers is part of that.” He told you.</p><p>You smiled shyly at him. “They were beautiful.” You leaned over, pecking his cheek. “And thoughtful.”</p><p>“I wanna do everything I can for you.” He smiled back. “All three of you. Do you want to start getting ideas for their room?”</p><p>“We can build the furniture first.” You suggested with a blush.</p><p>He furrowed his brows. “You mean buy it?”</p><p>You shook your head. “I’ll show you on our way down. Tony bought us matching sets of furniture. Nat and my dad too.” you explained. “It was really surprising.”</p><p>“That was nice of him.” Parker noted as you passed by the rooms that were set to be the nursery’s. “When did he do that?”</p><p>“While I was out with Nat.” You shrugged, leading him into the room.</p><p>He nodded. “I don’t think we’d make it if we didn’t have the Tower and everyone. Financially I mean.”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, we wouldn’t.” You said sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He kissed your head. “You deserve the world.”</p><p>You blushed but shook your head. “No, you deserve someone who can do as good as you can.” You replied softly. “Who hasn’t taken away your future.” That guilt would eat at you for years.</p><p>“Hey.” He stopped you, cupping your cheek. “You didn’t take my future away, you only added to it.”</p><p>“Really?” You asked softly. “You had so much potential…” You sniffed. “You could have gone to any college you wanted.”</p><p>“I know. But there’s still no other place I’d rather be than here. With you and our minis.” He kissed your nose. “I promise.” He added, hugging you gently.</p><p>You loved the way he said that, but still felt a heavy amount of guilt. You just shook your head as you nuzzled to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting out a soft sigh.</p><p>“I love you, so much.” He whispered. “You’re going to be a great mom and wife.” He said lovingly. “And I can’t believe I get to be by your side.”</p><p>You sniffed. “Thank you. I can promise that I’ll love you with everything I have, but that’s all I can offer.”</p><p>Parker smiled. “That’s all I ask. And be patient as I learn not to do stupid things.” He teased.</p><p>“Yeah.” You shoved him lightly. “That will take some time.” You teased in return.</p><p>“It will.” He nodded. “I haven’t been the best boyfriend.” He said, giving you a light squeeze. “Or father.”</p><p>You let out a sad breath. “There’s going to be a lot of learning experiences for us.” You reminded him. “Nat and I might go to some classes together.”</p><p>“Will I have to go places with your dad?” He squeaked.</p><p>Giggling, you shrugged. “I don’t think so.” You assured him. “Let’s get to dinner, and worry about that later.” You pecked his lips.</p><p>He nodded, kissing your cheek, then your head. “Can I sleep here?”</p><p>You bit your lip, and nodded. “Yeah, you can.”</p><p>He gave you a shy smile. “Maybe we can…” He shrugged.</p><p>“Let’s see where the night takes us, Parker.” You patted his cheek and tugged him down for dinner.</p><hr/><p>Everyone had just sat down when you walked in, fingers laced with Parker’s. “Parker.” Clint greeted him firmly.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Barton.” He said shyly. “Hello, everyone.” He waved, feeling nervous.</p><p>“She’s already pregnant, kid. No need to act like you’re meeting them for the first time.” Tony teased.</p><p>“Kinda does.” Nat was on Clint’s side with this, narrowing her eyes at the teen.</p><p>Parker swallowed and looked down as the two of you sat down. He didn’t know what to say, but wondered if this was how you felt when everyone looked down on you before.</p><p>You didn’t know Nat had felt so strongly about it and felt bad for not warning him first. She hadn’t given you any signs of being that upset. You glanced at her shyly before you focused on your plate. It felt like you were back at square one again.</p><p>Tony winked at you when you glanced up, trying to assure you everything will be fine. You gave him a sad smile, sighing.</p><p>“Hope you guys don’t mind but…” Vin walked in.</p><p>“My family!” Wade announced as he followed him in. “Starting without me?” He gasped.</p><p>“We mind, Vin.” Tony glanced at your brother. “Nat made dinner for the family, that doesn’t include Wade.”</p><p>Vin shrugged. “I’ll split my plate with him.”</p><p>Your eyes went wide. “You’re willingly sharing your food?” You were shocked.</p><p>Wade watched as everyone looked at Vin in surprise. “Awe, it’s because I’m special.”</p><p>“He barely shares with me!” You told him.</p><p>“Vinny, I’m touched.” Wade patted his cheek. Vin blushed, and you shook your head.</p><p>Vin stammered. “Well since you guys are looking at me like that, we can eat in my room.”</p><p>“Sit.” Nat told him.</p><p>Vin nodded as Wade followed him to sit. He felt your eyes on him but avoided looking. He ate in silence.</p><p>You and Parker glanced at each other, sharing questioning looks. You shrugged, having no idea what was going on.</p><p>Wade chatted with Vin as the table slowly began conversing with each other.</p><hr/><p>When dinner was over, you expected Wade to leave. You figured you, Vin, and Parker would hang out. However, Wade and Vin wondered off.</p><p>“Well…okay.” You shrugged when you realized it was just you and your fiancé. “Wanna hang out in the babies’ room?”</p><p>His face lit up, and he nodded. “I’d like that.” He agreed. He followed you excitedly and rubbed down your lower back as you looked through all the boxes. “Wow. He really did get all the furniture.” He was in awe. “C-can I help start putting stuff together?” He asked.</p><p>You smiled. “Let me get Tony in here to help. We both know I’ll be useless.” You chuckled. “JARVIS, can you have Tony come meet me?”</p><p>“He is on his way, Miss.” JARVIS replied.</p><p>“Thank you!” You replied, hating not saying it. You would have felt rude.</p><p>“Of course.” He sounded happier.</p><p>Tony knocked on the doorway. “You called for me kid?”</p><p>Smiling, you looked over. “Parker wants to start putting together the furniture, and I’m useless. Help?” You asked softly.</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Not useless.” He tapped a panel on the wall and out came a random tool set. He grabbed the blade and began cutting boxes open.</p><p>“Well, when it comes to putting furniture together, I am.” You shrugged. “Not gonna deny it.”</p><p>Parker instantly began taking pieces out, looking excited. “Why don’t you start looking up nursery themes?” Tony glanced at you. “Get some ideas to narrow down?”</p><p>“I can do that.” You plopped yourself against a wall. Pulling out your phone, your eyes were on the screen as you heard them getting to work.</p><p>Parker glanced at you every once in a while, a fond look in his eyes. “There!” Tony said happily. “You have…a small dresser.” He told you, glancing your way.</p><p>You looked up and smiled. “Yay!” You told yourself you’d have to get Tony something nice for all his work. He went above and beyond anything that was expected. You saw why Parker adored him so much.</p><p>“So, your dad told me your concern on the Spiderlings genetics?” Tony asked as he came to a box near you.</p><p>“Yeah…I’m scared it’s dangerous.” You told him, sighing.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He said honestly. “My theory is that the kids won’t get it until they hit puberty.” He assured you. “And we’re in just about the safest place they could be. So, even if they do come out shooting webs, we’re able to handle that.”</p><p>“What about when they’re inside me? Well they already are but um, what if they hurt me?” You said worriedly.</p><p>Tony shook his head. “I don’t think they would. I mean, yeah, Parker has powers…but it’s not like, say…Bruce.” He winced at the thought.</p><p>You shuddered. “I could imagine.” You looked up at a terrified looking Parker. “So can he.” You chuckled.</p><p>Tony smirked at Parker then back at you. “You two will be fine. The kids, too.” He said confidently. “Promise.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Parker smiled. “That helps.” He said honestly. “So, find any nursery ideas?” He asked you.</p><p>“There’s some cute animal ones I like.” You smiled. “Also some music ones if we want them to be into that.” You shrugged. “Either way, I kinda want Vinny to maybe paint some stuff for their room.” You told him. “I think he’d really like that.”</p><p>Tony smiled and ruffled your hair. “I’m sure he would. As long as his new friend doesn’t interrupt.” He rolled his eyes. When you groaned, he nodded. “I’m sure you can find a way to make him ditch him for a bit.”</p><p>“I hope. I mean Wade is funny but he crosses the line very fast.” You sighed. “I’m glad Vin has another friend, but still.”</p><p>“I get it.” Tony nodded. “I’m sure he’ll find a distraction with the art he’s gonna do for the room.” He was glad that each of you had creative hobbies to fall back on.</p><p>“Hopefully.” You agreed, saving different things on your phone while he went back to building.</p><hr/><p>Clint had come to find you when he found you in the nursery, shocked to see nearly all the furniture for your twins built. “Do we get the special building, too?” He teased at Tony.</p><p>Tony chuckled. “What? Me and Nat build stuff while you look at nursery themes?” He teased.</p><p>“That sounds great!” Clint laughed and went to sit by you. “Sweet deal you got here.” He teased you.</p><p>You laughed. “I’d help them if I wouldn’t break something.” You shrugged.</p><p>“I didn’t know you sucked at building things.” He arched a brow.</p><p>“Do I look like the hands on type?” You looked at him, amused.</p><p>“Mm, yes.” Clint laughed. You looked surprised at that, trying to figure out how on Earth he thought that. He shrugged. “You just seem really independent, so I figured…” He pointed out.</p><p>Chuckling, you shook your head. “Nope. I cannot build a damn thing.”</p><p>He made a face and chuckled. “Can Vin?” He wondered.</p><p>“If you tell him it’s art. This stuff? He would get bored.” You nodded.</p><p>“Makes sense.” Clint agreed, watching Parker for a moment before glancing down at the carpet. “I take it you want him here tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah.” You told him honestly. “Got used to being around him constantly so when he’s not here it’s awful.” You admitted. “I slept in Vin’s room last night.”</p><p>“Nat told me. She was in charge of checking on you guys.” He nodded.</p><p>You blinked. “In charge of checking on us…?” You asked, trying not to take that the wrong way.</p><p>He nodded. “I used to make sure you guys were safe in your beds a lot, and when you were with Parker it got worse, so Nat made me promise I wouldn’t do it as much, so she took on some shifts.”</p><p>“I’m not sure how to reply to that.” You mumbled, looking back at your phone.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. He had to stop checking on you at some point, and he knew that some point was soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>